Conveyor systems are commonly used in vehicle assembly lines to transport workpieces (e.g., an engine). In many of these conveyors, the workpiece is mounted to a part carrier that is then drivably engaged by a pusher to one of the assembly stations in the assembly line. Typically, a safety switch is associated with the conveyor which when activated identifies a position of the part carrier being moved along by the pusher. The safety switch generally includes a first switch part mounted to, for example, a frame of the conveyor and a second switch mounted to the part carrier or pusher. However, if the pusher is moving too fast contact time between the first and second switch parts is reduced limiting the time that the safety switch is activated. And due to an increased speed of the pusher, the safety switch may not reset, which can result in downtime for the conveyor.